


eunhae | 아직도 난 (still you)

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: 1+1=Love | Donghae x Eunhyuk [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: EunHae, Gen, as always, it's always fluff with eunhae, non-au, some more soft random fluff, they're just so... soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: Eunhyuk comes back and realizes what he'd missed the most during his enlistment.





	eunhae | 아직도 난 (still you)

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Weekly Idol.

“It’s really the little things that I missed the most in the army,” Eunhyuk announces to the viewers. “I missed being on camera and guesting on shows.”

The MC’s make him go around and greet every camera and he does it, even though he feels incredibly silly. He hasn’t been able to shake that yet: feeling absolutely ridiculous on the air. Everything still feels surreal, but that will ease with time.

At least that’s what the hyungs have said. He remembers talking with Leeteuk after his discharge and Leeteuk confessing that it had been hard to return to the idol world after enlistment. “Everything feels so stiff and unnatural, as if I have to force myself into a world where I know longer belong,” Leeteuk had confessed.

It had been true: Leeteuk’s adjustment back into civilian life had taken a decent amount of time, and at that point, Eunhyuk hadn’t been able to understand. He’d been an idol for nearly ten years straight without a break; how could he understand? But Heechul and Kangin had, and they’d spent hours with Leeteuk commiserating, reminiscing, and attempting to bolster his confidence for the future.

It’s weird being back with the hyungs now, knowing that all of them standing before the cameras have completed their mandatory service periods. They’ve all stood in front of the fans with shaved heads, waving goodbye, and now they’ve all returned to the idol life.

But still…

Still, he tries his best to make the show fun and interesting. He tries his best to adjust back quickly, as if no time at all has elapsed. He tries his best to keep up with the current trends and adjust back to civilian life. He tries his best to return to his life as Eunhyuk of Super Junior verses Lee Hyukjae, ROKA soldier. He knows things will take time and that he just has to accept that, but…

But they’re still filming and he goes back to his spot next to Leeteuk and readjusts his flower crown. He looks out at the staff clustered behind the cameras and can’t help but smile.

It really had been the little things that he missed the most while away. The red light on the cameras signaling that they are recording. The hours spent sitting in a chair while the coordis fuss over his hair that never seems to lay exactly how they wanted it. The hosts always asking if they can stay longer and film a little more whenever their team is on the air. And of course, the members.

_The members._

The warmest memory from the past year had been the members collecting him from the army camp. He remembers walking out to the crowd of fans clustered around waiting and cheering for him, utterly surprised that they would come all this way just to cheer for him. But all of that had been immediately forgotten the moment he saw the members. It had felt like a warm salve rubbed on his lonely heart, and the realization that he would never have to be apart for so long again had brought tears to his eyes.

And of course, there had been Donghae.

Donghae, who had saved his last vacation day just so he could come collect him from the army. Donghae, who had lingered as long as he could before going back to the police headquarters for his final 48 hours as a soldier. Donghae, who had held him close and made everything in the world seem like it was alright once again.

There really had been nothing like coming home to Donghae, except for maybe standing outside the police headquarters amidst the utter madness waiting for Donghae to receive his own discharge.

Waiting for Donghae to come home to him.

Eunhyuk smiles and realizes his smile corresponds with some dumb comment one of the MC’s had made. His face keeps hurting these days from smiling too much, and he’s sure he’ll get wake up one morning to find those laugh lines permanently etched into his face. It’s a good problem to have.

They’re getting older and these are the things they have to worry about now. Wrinkles. Achy joints. Receding hairlines. Donghae has the last problem the worst of them all, and has for awhile. The others all think it’s kind of funny until they realize that their time is coming soon as well, but Eunhyuk doesn’t mind. It means that they’re all growing old together.

_Together._

He and Donghae had briefly discussed living together, but had ultimately decided against it. They had lived on separate floors in the dorm for a reason and decided not to tempt fate. That being said, it still feels like Donghae lives in Eunhyuk’s apartment anyways. Half of the clothes belong to Donghae, a few of the shoes at the front are his as well, and he even has a toothbrush in the cup by the sink next to Eunhyuk’s. It doesn’t matter that he just lives down the hall.

Besides, they’re so used to their lives overlapping that it only seems natural.

That had been the hardest part of enlistment. Being far away hadn’t been fun either of course, but it had been the complete separation of their lives that had made Eunhyuk’s heart ache the most. They had been so used to having so many things in common, to having so many parts of their lives overlap. Besides being born the same year, joining the same company, ending up in the same group, having similar hobbies, and even forming their own subunit, Eunhyuk even called Donghae’s mother “Mom” and vice versa. Yet in the army, there had been no D&E, no late night visits to Donghae’s old taco restaurant to see his mom, no dinners at Eunhyuk’s parents’ place to see his own mom, and no constantly spending each day together. 

The first time they had met up had been unexpectedly awkward. They had hugged and then walked to a nearby café to talk, only to find themselves completely at a loss for words. They’d had to catch up on everything the other had missed, and it had almost hurt more to have to voice those things out loud. They’d been so used to sharing a life that hearing all these things about Donghae’s recent activities that he hadn’t known about made Eunhyuk’s heart ache.

“I miss you,” Eunhyuk had said, as he’d hugged Donghae goodbye.

And, as to be expected, Donghae had started to cry.

It had been the hardest two years of Eunhyuk’s life, and he is beyond ecstatic to be back.

To be back with Donghae.

They’d spent the first night after Donghae’s discharge together. They’d eaten at the new ramyum shop down the street from their old dorms before wandering down to the Han River to walk around. They’d watched the sun disappear, leaving a brilliant set of colors painted on the sky. It had seemed fitting: after all, they’d spent every New Year’s Day together watching the sunrise, and then they’d celebrated the end of the army era with a sunset.

After that, they’d gone back to Eunhyuk’s new (empty) apartment where they watched movies on his tablet before passing out against each other on the floor. Eunhyuk remembers waking up with Donghae’s head on his chest and arm around his stomach and the feeling of wanting to stay in that blissful moment forever.

And now, Eunhyuk watches as Donghae flaps the fake wings, and he laughs along with the rest of them. Donghae keeps making jokes about not going on a variety show for another six years after this, and Eunhyuk knows the PD’s are all taking advantage of the time that they have with him now. Eunhyuk wonders what it must be like to only see Donghae every six years and hopes that will never be their fate.

After all, two years almost killed him.

But they made it.

They’ve all made it. They’ve survived enlistment. They’ve survived the past twelve years. They’ve survived disappointments and tears and exhaustion. They’ve survived all the hardships and pain. And they’ve survived together.  
And now, they’re ready to face whatever the future holds.

_Together._

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Weekly Idol: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIwbjL0ZKt8&t=118s
> 
> As always, comments are love ♡


End file.
